Exatlón: Estados Unidos
Exatlón: Estados Unidos is a Spanish-language reality competition series where ten celebrities along with ten Latin American will face physical and mental tests that allow selecting the first "Champion" of the United States. This was based on Turkish Show called Exathlon. Premise The show consist of twenty contestants that are divided into two teams of ten members each. Both teams must fight to survive the hard physical mental tests of the Exatlon. The team of celebrities is made up of athletes and athletes of high performance celebrities of the show business world and the team of contenders made up of athletes and high performance athletes who seek to take the grand prize of US$200,000. Competencies The series consist about six rounds in a test of strength and agility. Game For Strength This is a game that is done once or twice a week. In it the fortress that has all the comforts such as beds, food, swimming pool and individual rooms is disputed in order to survive the tests of the extalon and is assigned to the winning team while the losing team is sent to the cabin which only has four walls and bedspreads to sleep without any comfort. Game By The Money Board This is a game that is done once or twice a week in which the two teams struggle to have the opportunity to go to the money board and accumulate money in their piggy bank that can be claimed at the end of the episode. Game For Reward This is a game where the two teams struggle to be able to have the opportunity to enjoy a special reward that varies according to each week, whether it be a trip of fun or food from the market. Survival Game This is a game that is held once a week in which the two teams fight for immunity that allows them to stay together as a team and ensures the pass to the following week. Game For Personal Reward This is a game where the teams compete in an individual circuit and the fastest man and woman are selected to finish the circuit as they are rewarded the Exatlon medal which allows them to have the opportunity to have a personal reward and obtain the Personal Immunity in case of losing survival this can be used when they want. International Challenge This is a game in which the different editions of "Exatlon" represent their country and play against another trying to take a reward together (Famous and Contender). Duringthe first stage the United States Exatlon would play against Exatlon Colombia and in the second stage against Exatlon Mexico. Removal Elimination Game This is a game where two players of the losing team are sentenced, one for the week's performance and the other for the week's immune, then face in an elimination circuit and the first one that reaches four points remains in the competition and the loser is eliminated from the United States Exathlon. NOTE: During the elimination duel of week 9, Jennifer Salinas decided to use one of her two medals to subtract a point from Fernanda Pina since Fernanda only needed one point to win the duel. Trivia The title of the show loosely translates to United States Exatlon. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Celebrity Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Spanish-language shows Category:Turkish Formats Category:Shows currently in production Category:2018 premieres